Trench drains are constructions to be installed in the ground which receive (surface) water and dissipate it successively into the soil. Firstly such constructions must be able to absorb and dissipate water with only few barriers, and secondly they must be very stable, since great surface loads (e.g. when driven over by an HGV) must be absorbed. These loads firstly act vertically on the trench drain, and secondly not inconsiderable horizontal loads also occur when e.g. a vehicle passes by the installation site, since a force distribution in the ground also takes place in the horizontal direction (depending on material composition of the soil).
WO 2011/042415 A1 discloses a drainage body of the type cited initially. The openings in the horizontal surface of the drainage body are covered by cover elements which in their cover region have a grid-like structure of honeycomb form, which forms the supporting elements. A central longitudinal section (or a side view) of the cover element has a rectangular contour.
The known cover element uses relatively large quantities of material and has only limited load-bearing capacity.